


Kiss me better

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is dense, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bill is head over heels for him, bill is not an agent of chaos this time, bill's trying to flirt, dipper actually knows how to take care of her, dipper is too but doesn't realize, i'd say, idk what to tag, it's cute, julia is mabel's daughter, the idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: Dipper is left to look after Mabel's daughter, Julia, for a day, except he doesn't really know what to do with her. Thankfully, Bill is all too eager to help.





	Kiss me better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead yet, lol  
> I'm glad I finally managed to write this! It's been sitting in my folder for weeks >.>"  
> Anyway, enjoy! ♥

Dipper groaned as the far too-loud ringtone woke him up. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and pawing blindly for his phone. It almost clattered to the ground when he found it but he eventually managed to catch it and bring it up to his ear.

"Hey, Dipper" Mabel's voice echoed right as he picked up, "Would you mind looking after Julia today? Of course you don't, I'll come at 8 to bring her, alright? Thanks, bye!"

The brunet blinked at the flow of words, barely registering what had been said by the time the _beep_ reached his ears. When he did, he groaned and threw the covers away, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

While he loved Mabel with all his heart, she could be overwhelming sometimes, and just a bit too much. She hadn't lost a ounce of energy since their childhood years, and while he was happy she did, it was sometimes hard to keep up.

They were nearing their thirties now, and Julia was Mabel's daughter- she was five. Dipper loved her at least as much as Mabel did, and he was almost sure he would do anything for her.

So obviously, he didn't mind babysitting her.

After taking a quick shower and dressing up, Dipper trekked to the kitchen and heated himself a pot of coffee. He loved having Julia around, but he didn't exactly have anything to entertain her- or nothing that lasted an entire day.

When Mabel came to drop off her daughter, the male twin had barely finished tidying his place. (He didn't really take time to focus on the cleanliness since he was busy with work most of the time) He hadn't had time to settle on an activity either, but maybe the girl would have ideas.

"Hi Bro-bro!" the mother grinned, her daughter waving at her uncle.

"Hello Mabes" he answered, smiling down at the younger of the three. "What will you be doing that requires for me to be looking after Julia?" he asked out of curiosity. "Not that I mind" he added when his sister's eyes narrowed.

"I have a date with Tad" she answered nonetheless, a bright smile on her face. Dipper snorted a laugh, a smirk tugging at his lips. Leave it to Mabel to let him know at the last minute, even if he was kind of used to it by now.

"Well, enjoy your day, then" he extended his arm to Julia who took the two steps separating the siblings.

"Thanks Bro! Take care of my baby!" Mabel leapt to kiss her daughter's forehead before sauntering off to her car where Tad was waiting, waving at Dipper when their eyes met.

His niece and him waved at them in turn until they drove out of view, at which point the male raised his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, Julia" he started while leading her inside, "do you want to do anything special today?" he asked gently, pausing in his steps before turning to the kitchen. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes! Mommy's pancakes!" she chirped, making Dipper chuckle fondly. She then added, "I want ice cream!"

The brunet's laugh got stuck in his throat at that, and he turned disbelieving eyes to his niece. "What? But it's only 8--"

The young girl erupted in laughter as she hopped on the couch. Hazel eyes narrowing, Dipper crossed his arms. "Is it Mabel who told you to say that?" he sighed as his niece nodded with a big grin on her face. "Oh come on Mabes" he muttered to himself, sitting next to Julia and turning on the TV.

He settled on a cartoon channel that seemed to catch the girl's attention, to his relief. He had no idea what to do otherwise, but maybe they could go for an ice cream later in the day.

Dipper had already abandoned the idea of actually _watching_ the cartoons with Julia (he couldn't tell if it was because he was an 'adult', but he couldn't for the life of him stay interested in the moving pictures) and was fiddling with his phone and it buzzed in his hand. He almost dropped it in surprise, driving Julia's gaze away from the TV for a split second before she leaned back towards the cartoon.

The brunet hummed thoughtfully as he read the message popping up on his screen. It was from Bill.

" _heya Pine Tree ;) whatcha doin 2day?_ "

He wasn't expecting to hear from him today as they had already chatted the day before, but it's not like he was complaining. With a smile tugging at his lips, he typed his answer.

" _Just babysitting Julia again. I honestly don't know what to do with her tho, if u have ideas_ "

Dipper didn't have to wait long for his phone to buzz again, and he raised his eyebrows at the answer.

" _how abt u get her 2 the park nearby_ "

It was... actually a good idea, he mused as he sent a glance at his niece. Mabel would certainly not approve of her sitting in front of the TV all day anyway. Before he could type a response, another message appeared on screen.

" _\+ itd get u out 2 lol u hermit_ "

Restraining a sigh, Dipper shook his head. "Hey, Julia" he called casually. When she turned her head to him, he continued, "do you want to go to the park?"

The brunette girl's eyes lit up as she bounced in her seat. "Yay! I want to!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and making her uncle chuckle.

"Alright, alright" he said standing up, "go put on your shoes then"

She all but dashed to the entry to do just that while the older typed his message saying the girl had loved the idea.

* * *

The weather was pretty nice despite the early hour. Summer had just strolled in and was already making itself known by rising the temperatures, so much that Dipper didn't need to put on his jacket. However, he insisted Julia did anyway as he didn't want her to get sick.

The girl was quick to find an area with swings and other settings for children and ran off without telling her uncle. Fortunately (for both of them) he had also noticed the area and found a bench nearby so he could sit and watch her.

She was playing on her own until a few minutes later when other children came to the park, and he was quick to find new friends to play with, which relieved the brunet.

He had all but forgot about Bill's messages until he heard somebody sit next to him, saying, "Is that your child?" in a tone unmistakably ironic.

He turned his head with a raised brow and huffed a surprised laugh when he recognized Bill, with his blond hair falling over his right eye, the other (blue) turned up in mischief.

His lips turning up in a smirk, Dipper decided to humor his friend. "My sister's, actually" he answered, leaning back against the bench.

"Oh, you don't have a child then?" the blond purred, sending him an almost predatory look. The other's eyebrow disappeared behind his bangs as he shook his head. "What about a girlfriend? Or _boy_ friend?" Bill leaned in, crossing his ankle over his leg.

Dipper however couldn't hold it and he let out a chuckle, mostly because he was embarrassed. The blond huffed, crossing his arms though his mouth stayed upturned.

"Come on Pine Tree, you could have held it longer than that" he pouted before he grinned again, "or is it that you finally fell for me?" he winked, though it was hard to tell with his right eye mostly hidden by his bangs.

"Pfft, don't be silly Bill" the brunet laughed, not noticing how the other's smile faltered just a fraction.

"So why did Shooting Star leave her offspring to you this time?" he asked in a way to change the subject.

Dipper's laugh died down as he noticed, but he didn't comment. "She went on a date with Tad" he answered instead, sending a curious gaze at the blond who cringed.

"Ugh, I almost forgot she married that square."

Bill wasn't fond of Tad, to say the least. It wasn't that they didn't get along, but Mabel's husband was a bit too... _calm_ for the blond's liking. He did balance her well, though, and Julia was (hopefully) turning out great, so he couldn't exactly complain.

The brunet huffed, playfully punching the other's arm. "Don't be a dick with him, he's nice" he grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Brow raised, Bill turned his head, a smirk growing on his face. "He may be _nice_ , but he's no _fun_ "

Dipper couldn't help but smile as his friend's mood rose, and, well, he couldn't deny what he said, either. He shrugged in a "what can I say" manner before both started laughing.

He was glad that Bill came today.

As the laughter slowly died down, both males turned to look at the playground where Julia was swinging happily with her new friends, a smile on their faces.

They sat in silence for a while, content with just sitting here with the other. Bill averted his eyes from the children to look back at Dipper, opening his mouth to say something when the brunet suddenly gasped.

"Julia!" he said standing up, the blond turning his gaze back towards the playground to see the girl in question getting back up from the ground where she must have fallen.

Instead of Dipper rushing to her as he expected, it was actually Julia who came to them while rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears that were surely falling down. The brunet sat back on the bench with a relieved sigh when he saw she wasn't hurt enough to not be able to walk.

"Uncle Diiiiip" she sniffed as she got in earshot, all but throwing herself at Dipper who wrapped his arms soothingly around her.

"It's alright Julia, don't worry" he shushed her, petting her hair. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Sniffing, the girl nodded and the brunet felt his chest constrict. Julia then raised her arm to show her bruised elbow at Dipper who cooed. It was just a scratch and didn't even bleed, so it wasn't that bad. He gently rubbed his thumb over it then leaned to leave a feather-light kiss over the wound.

"There" he said with a smile as he pulled back. "I've got magic kisses that heal everything!" he told her excitedly, his grin widening as his niece's face lit up.

"Like Mommy?" she asked, smiling widely.

The brunet hummed an affirmative. "I'm her twin brother, so it's only normal that we've got the same magic" he winked at her with a chuckle. "You're all good now?"

She nodded eagerly, and his grin widened as he leaned in again to nuzzle against her hair. "Alright, then you can go back to play with your friends" he pulled away under the laughs of his niece, petting her hair again as she turned around and left.

Dipper watched with a soft smile as Julia ran away, giggling. He didn't notice the stare the blond was giving him.

"Hey, Pine Tree" said blond called out. The brunet hummed in acknowledgement, still looking after his niece. "I think I hurt myself"

Confused brown eyes turned to meet blue ones. "What?" When could that have even happened, he hadn't moved since he first came here...

Bill grinned at having Dipper's attention. "I hurt myself, can you kiss it better with your _magic kiss_?" The two males stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, until...

"No"

The blond straightened his back, pouting heavily. "C'mon Pine Tree, why?" he whined, only managing to make the brunet snort. Though if Dipper were honest with himself -which he wasn't- he would have relented. Bill was freaking _cute_.

"You didn't get hurt, Bill--" he tried, only for the other to lean in, pleading blue eyes a few inches away from his wide brown ones.

"Pleaaaaase~?" he grinned, and Dipper flushed, hoping that it wasn't noticeable. It probably was, though.

After a few seconds of Bill batting his ridiculously long and abnormally black eyelashes, the brunet sighed, half-heartedly pushing him away.

"Fine, I'll do it" he rolled his eyes at the blond's silent cheering, "where are you hurt?" he asked. Bill opened his mouth to answer, but Dipper beat him to it, "if you say your dick or your ass I'm gonna punch you" he warned after making sure Julia wasn't near enough to hear it.

The blond gasped, splaying a hand on his chest. "Pine Tree! I wouldn't!" He acted scandalized, but it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. He huffed at the brunet's unimpressed stare, "anyway, I'm still hurt~"

"Yeah, yeah" Dipper shook his head almost fondly, "where are you hurt?" He wouldn't admit it, even less out loud, but Bill's antics were quite funny. He was wondering what Bill had in store for him this time.

Grinning widely, the blond answered, "Right here~" and pointed a finger to his puckered lips.

The brunet stared silently. Honestly, he should have seen it coming, what with how flirtatious Bill had been ever since they started to hang out (it was Mabel who told him he was, because Dipper didn't exactly see any of the blond's doings as flirting) but, yeah. Being oblivious was one of his flaws, especially when it came to Bill.

So when it finally clicked in his mind, he flushed. "Y-You're--" the rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat and he gulped.

Mischief danced in the blond's eyes as he kept watching him. "I'm waiting, Pine Tree~"

"I-- N-no!" he scooted back and away, turning his head to try and hide his red cheeks. It wasn't that he didn't want to ki- to do it, quite the contrary, but... they were in a public place, he couldn't be sure people wouldn't get offended.

Yeah. That was totally the reason he wasn't doing it. It wasn't because he was flustered or anything.

Bill whined childishly, wrapping an arm around Dipper's shoulders and bringing him closer. "You said you'd do it, Pine Tree!" he placed his head next to the brunet's, pressing their cheeks together. The latter pawed uselessly at the other's arm, trying to dislodge him.

"No, Bill!"

Their banter went back and forth for a few moments, until Bill huffed. "If you don't give me your magic kiss, I'm gonna _take_ it!" he blurted and brought his hands to hold onto Dipper's head before leaning in and pressing his lips to the other's.

The brunet froze, hazel eyes wide yet unseeing as blood rushed to his cheeks. His mind didn't proceed what happened until well after it ended, at which point the blond was staring at him with a pleased yet anxious expression.

When he failed to say anything, Bill sighed and scooted away from Dipper, rubbing at his arm and muttering sentences the latter couldn't understand.

The brunet blinked, staring at his friend while his heart made some complicated things in his chest. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again as nothing came to his mind. He then noticed how far away the blond actually was and felt a pang of guilt as his brain supplied the information that it was his fault.

Even though he hadn't reacted when Bill kissed him, he was more than happy that he did. He hadn't realized it before it actually happened, but he had been wanting it.

He hadn't noticed before how he enjoyed the other's presence be it by texts or by person. He himself hadn't seen how fond his look was whenever the blond laughed or talked about something he liked, even though Mabel kept telling him. He hadn't caught on the fact that his heart kept leaping in his chest at every close contact he got with him. He hadn't realized that he was _in love_ with Bill.

"Bill..." he started when the silence had stretched on for too long, looking at his defeated friend.

The other sighed, shoulders slumping as he rested his elbows on his thighs. "I'm sorry" he answered, and Dipper's heart constricted at the tone. "I shouldn't have done that."

The brunet scooted closer and lifted a hand, pausing as he pondered over what to do next. He settled on reaching over and grabbing the blond's hand, cradling it in both of his and he leaned forward to look up at Bill.

"Yes" he said, not noticing how his thumbs started gently rubbing over the blond's skin, "you did the right thing."

Brows furrowing at both the brunet's sayings and doings, Bill looked back at Dipper who tried for a reassuring smile. "What?"

"I'm... I'm glad you did that" he said a bit awkwardly, letting out a chuckle and averting his eyes for a second before forcing them back to the blue ones. "Because... because I... I didn't-- I mean I'm not-- I _am_ \--" he stammered before sighing and shaking his head. "Why is that so hard!?"

The blond tilted his head, unsure whether he should get his hopes up or not. He settled on not as the other let go of his hands to lean against the bench.

Dipper ran a hand through his hair in frustration, huffing before taking a deep breath and shifting to face Bill.

"Bill" he said in a firm tone, making the other raise a brow. He stood silent for a few seconds, lips pursed as his heart hammered in his chest, trying to draw out his resolve. A few more seconds passed before he let a "fuck it" pass through clenched teeth and he lunged forward, gripping the blond's shirt as he pressed his lips against his.

Bill actually let out a surprised squeak as he opened his eyes wide, taking a full second before he reciprocated.

Dipper leaned back, eyes still closed and his grip on Bill's shirt still as strong, and smiled as he whispered, "Bill I fucking love you".

He opened his eyes to meet the blond's elated face and he couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin, eventually detaching his hands.

"Really?" the blond asked hopefully, and the brunet shook his head fondly.

"Of course you doofus" he lightly shoved Bill's arm with a smile as the blond all but squealed, leaping forward to bring Dipper in a tight hug.

Both laughed before falling in a comfortable silence during which the brunet leaned against the taller's side. Bill was all too eager to nuzzle the brown locks while drawing nonsensical patterns on Dipper's hip.

It was a few minutes later that Julia strolled back to the bench, sending a curious glance at the blonde as both males smiled down at her.

"What is it, Julia?" the brunet gently asked as he leaned a bit away from the other.

"Is he your husband?" the innocence in her voice made both boys coo happily, yet a flush crept up their cheeks.

"No" Dipper smiled, as the same time Bill said "Not yet!", at which point the brunet turned surprised eyes at the other.

The blond grinned and wiggled his brows, making Dipper huff a laugh. The latter turned back to the girl who kept watching them curiously.

"He's not my husband" he started to explain, only to have Bill add a "yet" as he tightened his hold on Dipper's waist. "But he's my boyfriend" he managed to finish, and Julia hummed.

"Okay" she said after a bit. "I'm hungry!" the girl then exclaimed, making both men laugh and acknowledge that they were, in fact, very much hungry as well.

And with that, the three of them went to Greasy's, Julia skipping happily before the couple.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same, all three going back to Dipper's apartment where they settled into watching movies until Mabel came back to pick her daughter up.

By the time she knocked on the door, Dipper had fallen asleep cuddled up to Bill, so the blond had sent Julia on door duty. She was greeted by a tight hug and sweet kisses before she was questioned on her uncle's whereabouts.

"He's sleeping with his boyfriend!" the girl answered happily, making her mother splutter in shock.

Not because of the boyfriend part, she had very much known that Dipper had been head over heels for Bill, but more for the sleeping part. Of course, her brain eventually supplied that Julia couldn't have thought of the less literal meaning of the word and she heaved a sigh of relief, shaking her head as she quietly stepped in.

At the sight of the two boys cuddled up to the couch, Mabel couldn't help but coo softly. She pulled out her phone for a picture just as Bill turned his head as much he could without dislodging Dipper.

"Oh hey Shooting Star" he whispered as his hand trailed patterns on Dipper's, smiling for the picture. "Mind sending me that?" he winked when she was done.

Giving the blond a thumbs up, she made sure to do just that as she asked her daughter to gather her things so they could leave the boys.

Once they left, closing the door quietly behind them, Bill grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, leaning against the couch to let himself doze off. He could let Dipper in on what happened when they woke up, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistake! :)


End file.
